


Trick or Treating

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Reminiscing, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Harry asks Tom about his history with Halloween
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Trick or Treating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [textbookchoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/gifts).



“Did you ever celebrate Halloween as a kid?” Harry’s question broke the companionable silence.

“You mean like Samhain?” Tom asked.

“No, I mean did you ever go trick or treating as a kid?” 

“I beg your pardon?” Tom looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at his lover, who was sitting in the window seat, observing the autumn afternoon outside.

“I was just wondering,” Harry shrugged, his gaze never shifting. “We both grew up muggle; I thought…”

Tom considered him, but he knew well enough that Harry wasn’t taking the piss. He generally despised talking about his muggle past, but he knew it was something that he and Harry had in common. “There was a war on,” he reminded him.

“Not for _all_ of your childhood,” Harry shot back, refusing to be deflected.

“Did you ever?” Tom asked instead, though he was fairly certain he knew the answer.

Harry sighed. “Dudley did. I think October was his favorite month. He’d terrorize the neighborhood with firecrackers and such on Guy Fawkes night, and then he’d break out the eggs and loo paper on miggy night. Then he’d turn right round the next day and demand those same families give him candy.”

Tom snorted. “That sounds like him. I take it you were never allowed to go?”

Harry shook his head.

“I went once,” Tom admitted quietly. “I pulled an old sheet from the rubbish a month earlier, cut some holes for eyes, and went as a ghost.”

“Did you get a lot of candy?” Harry asked, turning away from the window for the first time.

“A fair bit.” Tom waited, but Harry just nodded and turned back to the window.

Finally Tom asked, “Did you want to go trick or treating this year?”

“Only children go trick or treating,” Harry immediately replied, clearly showing his answer was “yes”.

“I happen to know an obscure spell that will make an adult appear to be a child for six hours,” Tom said.

“What on earth did you learn that for?” Harry asked, turning back to gape at his lover.

“Unimportant,” Tom waved him off. “The point is that we can use it next week to go trick or treating.”

“I didn’t say I-”

“You didn’t have to,” Tom cut him off. “And I suppose, for one night, I can indulge you,” he smiled at the younger man, knowing Harry would understand the meaning beneath his words.

Indeed, Harry smiled back brightly. “Well then, I suppose for that one night, I can indulge _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about those October events/traditions I mentioned, [check out this article.](https://www.insider.com/halloween-in-us-vs-uk-2018-10#mischief-night-is-a-thing-in-some-regions-of-the-us-but-it-has-origins-in-the-uk-10)


End file.
